


Your Breath Against Mine

by ardentaislinn



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentaislinn/pseuds/ardentaislinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz hasn't had his first kiss. Jemma is happy to help him out. For science.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Breath Against Mine

“I have a date.” 

Jemma looked up from her textbook in time to see Fitz shutting the door behind him and pressing his back against it, a panicked look on his face. A feeling of unease settled low in her gut, but she didn’t understand it, so she ignored it. 

“That’s...good? That is good, right?” She swiveled around in her office chair to face him. 

He nodded but it was stilted and jerky, as if he really wanted to shake it and say no. 

“Fitz…” she admonished. She tilted her head towards her perfectly made bed and he pushed himself off the door, settling down on the mattress with a resigned sigh. She spun her chair in time to his progress, always facing him. “What’s really wrong?” 

He exhaled noisily and slumped in on himself. “It’s with Sasha.” 

Jemma frowned. “What’s wrong with Sasha? She’s marginally intelligent, conventionally attractive, and wears very cute shoes.” 

Fitz gave her a look as if he were trying not to roll his eyes. “That’s the problem.” 

“The shoes?” 

“ _No_. That there is nothing much wrong with her.” 

“Ohhhhh,” said Jemma, as if she understood. Fitz gave her another look, knowing she was lying. She really needed to work on that. The ability to dissemble was a useful skill. 

“I like her, and I know I am going to mess this up.” 

“Why?” 

Fitz spluttered. “Because I’m _me_.” 

“I’m missing something.” 

“Jemma, it took me two months to figure out how to even _talk_ to you. I don’t know what to do on a date. What do I talk about? Where will we go? What if there’s…” he lowered his voice to a whisper, even though the room was empty but for the two of them. “ _Kissing_ ,” he finished dramatically. 

“You don’t like kissing?” 

“Jemma, are you purposefully being obtuse?” He sounded beyond exasperated. 

“Fitz, you are talking around the real issue. Please be clear.” 

He took a deep breath. Then, he reach forward to take her hands and looked deep into her eyes. Jemma’s heartbeat sped up and she felt oddly breathless. “I’ve never kissed anybody before,” he annunciated clearly. “What if I mess it up?” 

“Oh,” said Jemma. And this time she really did understand. 

“You see my dilemma.” 

“I can help with that,” she told him, though she had no clue where the idea had come from. 

“What?” He pulled away from her sharply. 

“I’m very good at kissing, so I’ve been told. I can give you some pointers. Maybe even, um, help you practice?” The fluttering in her stomach pronounced that this was a terrible idea, but she resolutely ignored it. 

Fitz narrowed his eyes. His gaze dropped quickly to her lips and back up again, his face heating. 

“You...You’d do that?” 

“Of course. It’s for the good of all womankind, really. Can’t have men running around being terrible kissers. It does us no favours.” 

Fitz coughed, sounding caught between a choke and a laugh. “So this is like a public service?” 

Her eyes drifted over his face, assessing. “Something like that,” she said distractedly. 

His eyes grew soft and serious. “Are you sure? Because you know I would never expect you to do anything you didn’t want to. And you can back out any time and I won’t get mad.” 

Jemma was all set to make some flippant comment about how it was just kissing, not sex, but the earnestness of his face and words stopped her. 

“I’m sure,” she whispered. She brushed the backs of her fingers gently over his cheek. A surge of anticipation rushed through her. 

“Alright,” Fitz replied, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. Jemma’s eyes zeroed in on the movement and her body drifted towards him. 

“Alright,” she agreed. Then, realising that she was about to start the kissing without any instruction whatsoever, she rocketed backwards. “Um...so, tips,” she said to a disappointed Fitz. 

“Tips?” 

“Well, first I would recommend you start slow. Soft. Don’t just stick your tongue in her mouth and move it around.” She made a disgusted face, which succeeded in her aim of getting Fitz to chuckle. He leant back on his hands. 

“Alright, soft and slow. I can do that. What else?” 

“Hands are important. Keep them out of second base until she takes the lead. Her face, her waist - all fine. But stay away from these areas for now.” She waved her hands across her body while Fitz watched in confusion. 

“OK, got it. Anything else?” 

Jemma thought for a moment, considering her recent kisses and where there had been some needed improvements. “I think the main one is just to Pay. Attention.” She got right in his face and opened her eyes wide to express the true importance of this. 

“Pay attention?” 

“She will be giving off signals. Pay attention and learn to read them. This will help you know what feels good and what doesn’t. For her.” 

“That makes sense.” He nodded vigorously. 

Jemma tried to think of anything else to tell him. She was sure there must be other things, but her mind was full of thoughts of his lips and wouldn’t let her _think_. 

“Do you...ah…” Fitz cleared his throat. “Do you want to do the kissing now?” 

“Yes, let’s,” Jemma replied. “I have to see if you can implement what I taught you.” _For science_ , her brain supplied. Yes. Right. Science. 

Jemma moved from the office chair to the spot next to Fitz on the bed. She realised there was too much space between them, so she shuffled over until they were pressed together from knee to shoulder. 

She turned her head, and was somehow surprised to find Fitz _right there_. Their gazes locked. 

“Oh,” she breathed, wondering when his eyes got so blue. 

“Yeah,” said Fitz, looking almost in awe. 

Her eyes drifted down and locked onto his lips. She licked her own in anticipation. 

She leant forward. Fitz did the same. They hovered a breath away from each other. Jemma tilted her head. Fitz did the same, 

She squeezed her eyes shut. She had no idea if Fitz did the same, but she took a deep breath and took the plunge anyway, pressing her lips against his. 

Fitz froze for a second before hesitantly kissing her back. He started soft and slow, just like she’d said; more a slight movement of the lips than an actual kiss. 

Jemma settled her hands on his shoulders. She felt him move his arm and his hand settled on her thigh. His brain must have caught up with the movement, as he snatched it quickly back. After some hesitation, he eventually brushed his thumb over her jaw before gently cupping her face. 

In encouragement, and to start moving things along, Jemma darted her tongue out to touch the seam of his lips. Fitz jerked in surprise, then parted his lips. Jemma took advantage, slowly coaxing his own tongue out to touch hers. 

This continued for some time, with Jemma testing the waters and moving to the next stage, and Fitz mimicking her. 

Most importantly, he really did pay attention. 

Jemma got lost in the sensations, forgetting that she was meant to be a tutor and instead getting distracted by the feel of his lips against hers, the heat of his body, the soft sounds he was making. 

Jemma’s hand was hovering over Fitz’s thigh - apparently operating completely separate from her brain and trying to escalate the proceedings - when a crash sounded outside the door followed by uproarious laughter. 

Jemma snapped back to reality and pulled herself away from Fitz - more reluctantly than she could fathom - and shimmied back until she was pressed up against the wall. 

Fitz was staring in her direction with a dazed look on his face. Both of them were breathing hard. 

Slowly, Fitz blinked, seeming to come back down to earth. The dreamy look was replaced by embarrassment and disappointment. Jemma’s heart sank. 

“How...how did I do?” Fitz asked with a self-deprecating quirk of the lips. He couldn’t quite meet her eye over his shoulder, instead looking between the bedspread and the wall just to the right of her head. 

“Wonderfully,” Jemma breathed. She cleared her throat. “I mean...you did very well. You have no need to worry. Your date will be very pleased,” she finished, temporarily forgetting the girl’s name. 

Fitz’s cheeks grew pinker. “You sure?” 

“Promise.” 

He smiled, finally meeting her eyes. Jemma’s heart stuttered almost painfully in her chest. 

He shook himself slightly and stood abruptly. “I should, um, go.” 

“Oh, yes, of course. Is that date tonight?” She scooted off the bed to stand beside him. 

He shook his head. Jemma’s heart leapt peculiarly. “Tomorrow,” he replied. Her heart sunk. She was starting to think that she should go to the doctor, with all these strange symptoms. 

“Well, good luck! I’m sure you’ll do great.” 

Fitz didn’t look so sure - in fact, he looked a little green - but Jemma chose not to mention it. 

They said their goodbyes and Fitz slipped out. The minute the door closed behind him, she sat down heavily in her swivel chair. 

Yes. Definitely time to see a doctor. 


End file.
